


Vždycky ty

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Children, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reidova reakce na to, jak JJ přinesla kolegům ukázat Henryho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vždycky ty

**Author's Note:**

> Obsahuje spoiler k epizodě 4x11.

V ložnici byla už téměř tma, rušená jen slabým světlem lampy na nočním stolku. Reid ležel na posteli, na boku, obrácený čelem ke stěně. Vlasy měl ještě vlhké ze sprchy a přikrývku shrnutou do poloviny hrudníku, na ramenou a krku mírnou husí kůži, dlouhé štíhlé nohy pokrčené. Nehýbal se a neřekl ani slovo, vlastně neřekl ani slovo od chvíle, kdy se rozloučili s JJ a odešli z kanceláře, ale Morgan věděl, že nespí, viděl to v tom, jak moc byl napjatý. Jeho dech byl až příliš pravidelný. Příliš kontrolovaný. 

Tiše si vlezl do postele a lehl si vedle Reida. Obemkl mladíkovi paži okolo pasu – jeho kůže byla malinko chladná – a zlehka ho políbil na nahé rameno. 

„Co se děje, Spencere?“ zašeptal a přitiskl se pevně k jeho zádům, aby ho zahřál svým vlastním teplem. 

Reid se v objetí jeho paží uvolnil, ne sice úplně, ale dost na to, aby se opřel zády o jeho tělo. Jeho vlasy zašimraly Morgana na krku a on se mírně pousmál a vtiskl mu drobný, láskyplný polibek na temeno hlavy. 

Reid se zhluboka, roztřeseně nadechl. „Myslím, že bychom to měli ukončit,“ zamumlal. 

Morgan bolestně zavřel oči, protože okamžitě pochopil, co tím Reid myslí. Pokud Reid řekl, že by to měli ukončit, myslel tím, že by měli ukončit to, co bylo mezi nimi. Ale to nemohlo být, nemohl chtít –

Otřel se tváří o jeho vlasy, vdechoval jejich vůni, právě tu vůni, kterou tolik miloval, a objal ho pevněji. „Co bychom měli ukončit?“ zeptal se Reida tiše. 

„Myslím, že bychom se měli rozejít,“ upřesnil Reid, ale v naprostém protikladu se svými slovy se k Morganovi přitiskl blíže. Jednu dlaň položil Morganovi na paži, kterou měl kolem svého těla, a přejížděl po jeho kůži zlehounka prsty. 

„Proč?“ zeptal se ho Morgan jemně. „Proč chceš, abychom se rozešli?“ 

„Nechci,“ vydechl Reid slabě a pomalu se obrátil v jeho pažích, čelem k němu. Oči měl pevně zavřené a na lících se mu třpytilo několik slz. 

Morgan ho pohladil po tváři a palcem mu setřel slzy. 

„Tak proč?“ 

Reid otevřel oči a upřel na něj pohled. Ruce mu položil na ramena a prsty přejížděl po jeho kůži, po jeho ramenou a krku, po jeho hrudníku, hladil ho, jako by se toho pocitu, té blízkosti nemohl nabažit. Pak si povzdychl a sklouzl dlaněmi z jeho těla. „Není to fér,“ zamumlal. 

A Morgan na něj nenaléhal. Jen ležel vedle něj a objímal ho, díval se na něj, klouzal pohledem po jeho tváři, ale nic neřekl, protože věděl, že Reid musí začít sám. Že musí sám říct to, co potřebuje říct. 

„Když jsem tě dneska viděl… s Henrym…“ Reid sklopil oči, jako by se na něj najednou nemohl podívat. „Když jsi ho držel a kolébal ho, vypadal jsi tak… šťastně, usmíval ses a já… napadlo mě, že je to tak správně.“ Zdálo se, že si snad ani nevšiml, že se na něj Morgan zmateně dívá, protože okamžitě pokračoval. „Vypadal jsi tak dokonale, když jsi ho držel, tak spokojeně, jako by k tobě patřil… sedělo ti to. Dítě. Byl bys báječný, rozhodně bys měl mít dítě, i tvoje matka touží po vnoučatech…“ dodal Reid slabě a polkl slzy. „Nemám právo bránit ti, abys měl děti.“ 

Morgan si povzdychl a přejel prsty po mladíkově obličeji, načež ho vzal za bradu a donutil ho tak, aby k němu zvedl pohled. 

Reid se na něj nejistě díval. 

„Máš pravdu, není to fér,“ souhlasil Morgan tiše. „Ale mýlíš se, pokud si myslíš, že bych byl šťastnější bez tebe. Ano, vždycky jsem chtěl mít děti. Ovšem pokud si mám vybrat mezi tebou a možností být otcem…“ Přitiskl mladíka k sobě a rty ho pohladil po spánku. „Vždycky si vyberu tebe.“ 

„Možná dneska,“ řekl Reid hořce, se stopami upřímné bolesti v hlase. „Možná i zítra. Ale co za pár let? Co když jednou zjistíš, že chceš děti víc než mě?“ 

„To se nestane,“ ujistil ho Morgan pevně. „Poslyš, já netvrdím, že jednou nebudu chtít mít děti.“ Morganův hlas zjemněl. „Ale jedině s tebou, Spencere. Když budeš chtít, můžeme mít děti spolu. Jednou. A když ne…“ Morgan se pousmál koutkem úst. „Nezáleží mi na tom. To co chci a co budu vždycky chtít, bez ohledu na všechno, jsi ty. Vždycky jsi to byl ty. Vždycky to _budeš_ ty.“ 

Reid k němu ohromeně vzhlížel, rty pootevřené překvapením. „Víš to jistě?“ zeptal se slabě. 

Morgan se usmál a měkce ho políbil na rty. „Naprosto jistě.“ 


End file.
